<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одна семья by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794588">Одна семья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Double Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблем с совместной жизнью не было. Проблемы были с течкой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одна семья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ойкава заходит на кухню последним. Зевает, чешет живот под свободной футболкой и пытается пригладить взъерошенные волосы. Потом обводит их хмурым взглядом и устало падает на свободный стул, как будто отыграл несколько матчей подряд, а не только что проснулся. Возбуждение последних двух дней отпустило, течка закончилась. </p>
<p>— Мне кажется, что меня автобусом проехали. Несколько раз, — жалуется он, и, ну да, выглядит он действительно затраханным. Ивайзуми даже невольно чувствует себя виноватым. Судя по лицу Ушиджимы, тот тоже — сразу встает за кофе для Ойкавы, когда Ивайзуми придвигает к тому тарелку с омлетом.</p>
<p>— Зато всем было хорошо, — примирительно говорит он.</p>
<p>Ойкава только скептически хмыкает, принимаясь за омлет. После каждой его течки, Ивайзуми и самому кажется, что он готов съесть слона. И что до следующего раза даже мысли о сексе не возникнет. Ошибочные ощущения, на самом деле.</p>
<p>— Тебе совсем не понравилось? Больше не хочешь так? — осторожно спрашивает Ушиджима, возвращаясь к столу с кружкой. Во время гона попробуй еще разбери, как оно там, даже если кажется, что все получилось удачно — Ойкава же тоже кончил, и не один раз. </p>
<p>Ойкава ненадолго задумывается, покачивая вилкой.</p>
<p>— Да нет, на самом деле, неплохо. Только задница теперь болит. Нет! — останавливает он приподнявшегося было с места Ушиджиму.— Не надо туда опять лезть!</p>
<p>— Я собирался принести тебе подушку.</p>
<p>— Тогда ладно. — Проявления заботы в свою сторону Ойкава любит и ценит, пусть и не всегда признается в этом. Наверное, Ивайзуми улыбается, потому что Ойкава тут же переводит взгляд на него. — Что? </p>
<p>***<br/>То, что они стали встречаться, а потом и жить втроем, Ивайзуми полностью устраивало. Даже удивительно: ревности к Ушиджиме не возникало, совсем не то, что к другим альфам. Словно он впустил его в какой-то личный, с детства сложившийся с Ойкавой мир, и оказалось, что как раз его там не хватало. Ушиджима, похоже, тоже был всем доволен, а Ойкава наконец перестал метаться между ними обоими и, не скрывая, носил две метки на шее. Отношения не то чтобы одобряемые обществом, но и не сильно осуждаемые: альф было заметно больше, и омег хватало не на всех. В целом, в совместной жизни проблем не возникало.</p>
<p>Проблемы были с течкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, это не ты меня двинул локтем в живот?</p>
<p>— А зачем ты меня укусил?</p>
<p>— Это был не я, а Ушиджима!</p>
<p>— А, вот что! Хочешь, я и его двину?</p>
<p>— Эй, Ойкава, хватит уже!</p>
<p>После течки разворошенная постель напоминала поле боя, а покрытые синяками и царапинами Ивайзуми с Ушиджимой вполне могли считаться заслуженными ветеранами. Даже удобно устроившийся между ними Ойкава, который отделался минимальным ущербом и теперь выглядел самым довольным, умудрялся в процессе отбиваться и пинаться — то ли поддался общему настроению, то ли врожденной вредности, против которой даже гормоны были бессильны.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми чувствовал себя обезьяной, прошедшей сквозь мясорубку естественного отбора. Одно дело слушать про борьбу за омегу, другое — участвовать в ней. Инстинкт гнал вперед, требовал взять — подмять под себя, вставить, кончить внутрь, оставить метку. Но сначала — отогнать второго альфу, который хотел того же и ужасно мешал. Инстинкту было плевать, что они оба решили быть вместе с Ойкавой и согласны были делиться. </p>
<p>У Ивайзуми остались смутные воспоминания о том, как, непрерывно обмениваясь ударами и отпихивая друг друга, каждый из них успевал вставить член в горячую, влажную глубину, сделать несколько толчков — а потом увлекался и терял бдительность достаточно, чтобы второй сумел его оттолкнуть и занять его место. Ойкава лихорадочно метался, стонал и, не соображая, тянулся к любому из них и активно сопротивлялся попыткам даже на минуту лишить его так необходимого сейчас удовольствия. И самым обидным было то, что этот круговорот прервался на Ушиджиме, который кончил в Ойкаву и удержался достаточно долго, чтобы произошла сцепка. А после Ивайзуми только и оставалось, что тереться членом о ягодицы Ойкавы, наваливаясь сверху и покусывая его за шею и плечи. </p>
<p>Так что, даже хуже: Ивайзуми чувствовал себя не преуспевшей в естественном отборе обезьяной.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз будем по очереди, — мрачно сообщил он.</p>
<p>— Ну, так неинтересно, — тут же заныл Ойкава, но Ушиджима молча кивнул.</p>
<p>— Зато никто никого не убьет. </p>
<p>***<br/>Свою ошибку Ивайзуми был готов признать уже после первого часа ожидания.</p>
<p>Чтобы определить, с кого начнется очередь, кинули жребий. Удача снова оказалась на стороне Ушиджимы, заставив сразу вспомнить все связанные с ним неудачи, от прошлого гона до проигрышей на отборочных в средней школе. </p>
<p>Это было невыносимо. </p>
<p>Сначала Ивайзуми ходил возле закрытой спальни, прислушиваясь к доносящимся оттуда стонам, вскрикам и возне, даже отсюда чувствуя запах течной омеги и секса. Поняв, что дрочка не спасает, только делает хуже, а холодный душ приносит очень кратковременное облегчение, Ивайзуми с трудом оторвался от двери и собрался на пробежку, бежал, пока не показалось, что сил осталось только на то, чтобы упасть в постель и заснуть. Но стоило зайти в дом, как возбуждение вернулось, словно и не уходило, а в постель захотелось совсем другую и вовсе не для сна. То, что даже тогда он включил компьютер, собираясь немного поработать, Ивайзуми мог уверенно занести в список своих личных волевых достижений.</p>
<p>Течка, обычно проходившая быстро, словно в тумане, теперь тянулась вечность. Матч, который он включил позже, казался скучным, разогретый ужин из комбини — безвкусным. Член стоял до боли, и хотелось трахаться.</p>
<p>Как он выбил дверь в спальню и что творил там, Ивайзуми уже не помнил. Пришел в себя только ближе к утру, все еще соединенный с Ойкавой увеличившимся узлом. Ушиджима спал рядом и выглядел слегка помятым. Почувствовав его движение, Ойкава тихо захихикал и сильно сжался внутри, и Ивайзуми снова накрыло жарким возбуждением.</p>
<p>В общем, надо было что-то делать. И желательно срочно.  </p>
<p>***<br/>Новая идея — почти гениальная, ну, по крайней мере, явно лучше предыдущих, — пришла в голову, когда они втроем, устроившись на диване перед телевизором, смотрели порно. </p>
<p>— А что если мы войдем одновременно? Пока крышу не снесло и еще хоть как-то соображаем? Вроде бы должно сработать.</p>
<p>— Пока я хоть как-то соображаю, я вас вдвоем одновременно не пущу. — Сидевший между ними Ойкава еще крепче обхватил прижатые к груди колени, сворачиваясь в плотный клубок. — Вы же меня пополам разорвете.</p>
<p>— Мы осторожно, — пообещал Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>— Ну да. Вот у них же все нормально получается, — кивнул Ушиджима на экран, где три тела выгибались и складывались в причудливые акробатические комбинации. Кажется, Ушиджима идею оценил.</p>
<p>— Нашел с чем сравнить, — Ойкава фыркнул, глядя прямо перед собой на изображение. — Они порноактеры. А у вас гон и узлы. Порвете и не заметите. — Ойкава вздохнул. — И я сам тоже не замечу. </p>
<p>Ойкава вздохнул еще обреченнее, но видео смотрел уже с большим интересом, как будто прикидывал что-то. Так что не все было потерянно.</p>
<p>***<br/>— Не знаю, как я на это согласился, — ворчал Ойкава, шире раздвигая ноги и все резче насаживаясь на пальцы Ушиджимы. Смазка стекала по бедрам на постель, и, когда Ивайзуми наклонился и взял у него в рот, пряный, слегка сладковатый запах, и без того сводивший с ума, стал сильнее, ударил в голову, заставляя забыть обо всем. Остались только размеренные движения, упирающийся в горло член Ойкавы и его горячее бедро под ладонями. Ойкава уже больше не возмущался, только толкался навстречу, хватал за волосы и надрывно стонал. </p>
<p>В себя Ивайзуми привел голос Ушиджимы  — сдавленный, как будто он сдерживался изо всех сил, — и его пальцы, крепко сжавшие плечо:</p>
<p>— Все. Давайте начинать, а то я перестаю себя контролировать. </p>
<p>— Да, сейчас. — Ивайзуми выпустил член изо рта, и Ойкава жалобно всхлипнул и заерзал. Его всегда уносило быстрее — может, потому что омега, или из-за того, что их было двое, и ему было сложнее сдерживаться, чувствуя их обоих рядом. </p>
<p>Ивайзуми лег на спину, потянул за собой Ойкаву, и тот сразу же вцепился в него, зажал между коленями и навалился сверху, держался так крепко, что Ивайзуми не смог бы даже руку поднять, чтобы направить в него член. Вместо него это сделал Ушиджима.</p>
<p>— Тише, сейчас все будет, — шептал он над ухом Ойкавы, успокаивая, пока тот медленно принимал в себя, и Ивайзуми в очередной раз удивился, насколько сильный у Ушиджимы самоконтроль: инстинкту становилось все сложнее сопротивляться, сам бы он уже не смог уступить омегу другому альфе.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми сделал первый рывок внутрь и сразу же еще, сильнее, стараясь не забывать, что надо успеть сделать. </p>
<p>— Давай, — тихо сказал он, уже зная, что Ушиджима услышал: пальцы коснулись члена там, где его охватывало кольцо мышц, проскользнули внутрь, раздвигая, подготавливая.</p>
<p>Ойкава на секунду замер, глаза распахнулись непонимающе, слепо глядя на Ивайзуми, а потом он рванулся вперед, словно непроизвольно пытался уйти от растягивающего проникновения, и Ивайзуми едва успел удержать его. Провел языком вдоль шеи, по вздрагивавшему кадыку, прижался губами ко рту, и Ойкава обмяк в его руках, расслабляясь, начал медленно отвечать. С членом Ушиджимы внутри Ойкавы сразу стало тесно, почти неприятно, собственнический порыв едва удавалось сдержать. Наверное, иногда он сжимал Ойкаву слишком сильно, и тогда тот стонал в поцелуй.  </p>
<p>А потом Ушиджима начал двигаться, и всего сразу стало слишком много. Ойкава запрокинул голову, закричал громко и протяжно, Ивайзуми потрясенно хватал ртом воздух, глядя в глаза нависшего над ними обоими Ушиджимы. Тот сразу попытался замедлиться, но Ойкава не дал — зашептал, сбивчиво и невнятно, скорее всего, даже сам не осознавая:</p>
<p>— Не надо, не останавливайся… давай… да, еще… </p>
<p>И Ивайзуми был с ним согласен: не надо останавливаться, даже этого недостаточно, нужно больше. </p>
<p>Ощущение путались, все запоминалось какими-то фрагментами. Где-то сверху рычал Ушиджима, толкался резко, тоже отпустив себя и уже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Двигаться стало легче, член входил глубоко, плавно, и сам Ойкава подавался навстречу, сжимался вокруг них обоих — так же, как всякий раз, когда был с одним Ивайзуми. Он снова закричал, когда его заполнила их сперма, а узлы начали увеличиваться — растягивая еще сильнее, до предела, — но больше не пытался отстраниться, дрожал, выплескивался, заливая постель и живот Ивайзуми. </p>
<p>Лежать под двойным весом было неудобно, но член приятно пульсировал в горячей глубине, Ойкава сонно сопел в шею и даже присутствие Ушиджимы совсем рядом не нервировало, как обычно во время гона. И впервые Ивайзуми не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось поскорее — и так было неплохо.</p>
<p>***<br/>Ивайзуми как раз пьет кофе, читая новости с телефона, когда в кухню вбегает Ойкава и вместо пожелания доброго утра подсовывает под самый нос нечто белое и продолговатое.</p>
<p>— Вот это что такое, а?</p>
<p>Ивайзуми от неожиданности давится кофе, и Ойкава машинально хлопает его по спине, так и не убирая принесенное. Откашлявшись и отставив кружку подальше, Ивайзуми присматривается внимательнее. </p>
<p>— Ну… тест на беременность?</p>
<p>— Да ты на полоски глянь!</p>
<p>— Фу, использованный? Зачем ты его сюда принес, я же ем!</p>
<p>Но Ойкава явно не в настроении шутить, и, теперь заметив, Ивайзуми тоже чувствует, как желудок неприятно сжимается вокруг только что съеденного завтрака.</p>
<p>— Ты же пил таблетки.</p>
<p>— Да! И нет, я не забыл их в этот раз.— Теперь Ойкава выглядит скорее растерянным, чем сердитым. — Вас было слишком много! — делает он неожиданный вывод и садится рядом. </p>
<p>Ивайзуми даже не знает, что тут сказать. Пока он молчит, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, Ойкава хватает со стола его телефон, бормочет «Сейчас порадую Ушиваку», фотографирует тест так, чтобы полоски были видны четко и сразу бросались в глаза, не оставляя никакого сомнения.</p>
<p>— А… ты точно проверил? Может, еще один взять?</p>
<p>— Да. Этот уже не первый.</p>
<p>Пищит уведомление о доставке, и Ойкава засовывает ему телефон в руки. На не погасшем еще экране висит квадратик фотографии с подписью «Поздравляю, ты станешь папой. Или не ты, а Ива-чан».</p>
<p>С минуту Ивайзуми тупо смотрит на экран, даже после того, как тот темнеет. Потом начинает ржать, задыхаясь от нервного, безудержного смеха.</p>
<p>— Прости, — выдавливает он в короткую паузу между взрывами хохота. — Представил себе лицо Ушиджимы, когда он это прочитает. — И Ойкава неуверенно усмехается в ответ.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми делает глубокий вдох, потом еще один и наконец успокаивается. Становится вдруг как-то легко и хорошо, новость больше не кажется проблемой. Ивайзуми пододвигается ближе к Ойкаве и обнимает его.</p>
<p>— Я правда очень рад. — И добавляет, заранее зная, что так и будет: — И Ушиджима обрадуется.</p>
<p>***<br/>Как ни странно, сложно оказывается не с Ойкавой, а с Ушиджимой: если в первые месяцы он еще как-то сдерживается, то потом начинает заботиться о еще не родившемся потомстве с настойчивостью не меньшей, чем проявлял в школе, пытаясь затащить Ойкаву в Шираторизаву. Судя по кислому выражению, которое появляется у Ойкавы в такие моменты, он тоже об этом вспоминает. </p>
<p>— Отстань ты от него, он сам знает, что делает.</p>
<p>Сидящий на диване с ведерком мороженого Ойкава одобрительно складывает из пальцев «викторию», не отрываясь от экрана телевизора.  </p>
<p>Без возможности играть и тренировок он явно скучает, не знает, куда деть свободное время, которого вдруг стало слишком много. Пока что много — об этом забыть никак не получается. Срок становится все ближе, а живот Ойкавы — все больше, и Ивайзуми почти страшно. В чем-то он даже завидует Ушиджиме: того перемены в их жизни явно не пугают, он легче их обоих принял беременность Ойкавы и выглядит по-настоящему счастливым. Вот из кого точно получится хороший отец.</p>
<p>Иногда по ночам Ойкава мерзнет, даже несмотря на то, что спит между ними двумя, но после очередной попытки Ушиджимы накрыть его вторым одеялом, перебирается на дальний от него край кровати. </p>
<p>— Ива-чан, не пускай его ко мне! — заявляет Ойкава, отворачивается и вжимается спиной в Ивайзуми, явно собираясь спать здесь. Ивайзуми сочувственно кивает Ушиджиме и приобнимает Ойкаву, мимоходом бережно касаясь ставшего уже огромным живота, в котором растет живое, общее для них троих.</p>
<p>Все равно Ойкава, скорее всего, через какое-то время снова заберется между ними. Волноваться не о чем. </p>
<p>***<br/>Проснувшись, Ивайзуми не сразу понимает, что происходит — за окном еще темно, совсем ночь, и он недовольно ворчит и пытается накрыться одеялом с головой. Но одеяло у него безжалостно отбирают, и кто-то тычет локтем в бок. Ойкава.</p>
<p>— Ну что такое?</p>
<p>Судя по ворчанию с другой стороны, Ушиджиму интересует тот же вопрос.</p>
<p>— Я рожаю! </p>
<p>— Что? — Ивайзуми просыпается сразу, рывком, и садится на постели. — Уже?</p>
<p>— А когда ты хотел? — Ойкава явно нервничает, и поэтому — злится. — Все, поехали.</p>
<p>Но Ивайзуми уже и сам вскакивает и начинает торопливо собираться. До больницы не очень близко, но еще ночь, поэтому хотя бы пробок не будет. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>После ждать здесь смысла нет, все равно сразу их никто к Ойкаве не пустит, но какое-то время они с Ушиджимой молча сидят в машине, словно привыкая к мысли, что теперь многое в их жизни изменится.</p>
<p>— Слушай, в любом случае получается, что ребенок только кого-то одного из нас. — Не то чтобы эта мысль не приходила Ивайзуми в голову раньше, но как-то не было повода.</p>
<p>Ушиджима кивает.</p>
<p>— И что будем делать?</p>
<p>Вообще-то, скорее всего, ничего, и какой смысл беспокоиться об этом теперь. Но почему-то именно сейчас Ивайзуми хочется поговорить об этом. Тем не менее, Ушиджима отвечает, как будто и сам думал о том же: </p>
<p>— Можно посмотреть, на кого он будет похож, а потом во время следующей течки сделать второго тому, у кого ребенка еще нет.</p>
<p>Звучит логично и справедливо. Хотя, судя по тому, как Ойкава всю дорогу до больницы ругался и обещал, что ни одного из них к себе больше никогда не подпустит, план со вторым ребенком кажется слабо реализуемым. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.</p>
<p>— Можно, — соглашается он, чтобы не расстраивать Ушиджиму — все-таки, не тот начал этого разговор. Но если он всерьез рассчитывает на это, пусть сам Ойкаву и уговаривает. — Поехали домой?</p>
<p>***<br/>О том, что родился мальчик, Ойкава им пишет почти сразу, судя по указанному времени рождения. Позже присылает и фотографию — но разобрать что-то в маленьком, спящем в коконе из пеленок существе не удается, и, в очередной раз передавая телефон Ивайзуми, Ушиджима вздыхает:</p>
<p>— Знаешь, по-моему, он вообще ни на кого из нас не похож. Да и на человека не очень.</p>
<p>— Может фотография плохая? — Ивайзуми снова смотрит в телефон. — Или подождать надо, пока подрастет и станет понятнее.</p>
<p>— Угу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда на следующий день они заходят в палату, Ойкава сидит на кровати с ребенком в руках. Ивайзуми пытается разглядеть в нем какие-нибудь перемены, но нет, вполне обычный Ойкава, разве что выглядит не выспавшимся и растрепанным. Но это и к лучшему: его всегда устраивал просто обычный Ойкава, никакого другого не было нужно.</p>
<p>— Можно посмотреть? — спрашивает он шепотом. </p>
<p>— Ага, — Ойкава кивает. Приоткрывает край одеяла, когда Ивайзуми подходит ближе.</p>
<p>Ребенок выглядит уже гораздо лучше, по крайней мере, на человека теперь точно похож — совсем крошечного, с большой головой и мягкими каштановыми волосами. Он смотрит на Ивайзуми огромными карими глазами и как будто улыбается, и Ивайзуми невольно улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>— Он похож на тебя, — сообщает Ойкаве подошедший следом Ушиджима, опережая Ивайзуми.</p>
<p>— Да. Ему повезло. — Ойкава выглядит довольным, словно это лично его заслуга. И правда, ничего не изменилось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— И что будем делать, — спрашивает Ушиджима, пока они идут к стоянке. </p>
<p>— С чем?</p>
<p>— С определением отцовства.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — Ивайзуми пожимает плечами и добавляет: — Мне нравится, что он похож на Ойкаву.</p>
<p>— Да, мне тоже, — соглашается Ушиджима.</p>
<p>Наверное, остальное действительно не так уж важно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>